


Someday

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [29]
Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'someday I'll get where I'm going'





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> music: Someday by Lesley Gore  
> source: _Batwoman: Elegy_ and _Batwoman: Hydrology_
> 
> Thank you to mswyrr for giving me feedback!


End file.
